Webs and Wings Collide
by Doctor Frostybuscus
Summary: What if when the Flock went to New York, they met a certain spider vigilante? When webs and wings collide, what will happen? And when Fang finds out that Max likes Peter more than him, how will he react? Warning: Summary sucks, sorry. Plus, there is Peter/Max, just for the sake of change (and I think it'll be cute! :D). Spider-Man is Andrew Garfield cause he's shmexy. :3
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N. So, hey there people! I don't know how many of you have read my others stories, but if you have, I have put them off a little. Just to let y'all know. So anyway, this story is a Peter/Max [DON'T KILL ME! D:] because I wanted something new. :3)**

Max POV:

They say that in the sky, all the worries in the world are lost. Gone. Completely and totally non-existent. They say that birds can fly because they have no burdens.

Screw them.

I say that in the sky, you have time to think about all the worries. And those worries are more clear then on the earth.

I say birds can fly because the have wings and hollow bones.

My name is Maximum Ride. Right now, my flock and I are flying -yes, flying- to New York to search for information on our parents. My flock is basically my family. Not by blood, but we kind of adopted each other.

Fang, my right wing man, is also the strong silent type. With his longish black hair, deep and dark, brooding black eyes, he gives of a permanent "bad-ass emo" aura. Not that I like him or anything... Fang also has the most annoying ability that allows him to turn invisible on command.*

Iggy is my blind pyromaniac chef. My most reliable security guard due to his sharply enhanced hearing and smelling. Iggy also has this strange... _thing _going on with his fingers. They can sense any color, so he can't see, but knows the color of the object he is touching. Strange, right? Iggy also has an obsession over anything that can explode. He just loves to build bombs out of my alarm clocks...

Nudge, my little chatterbox, can make anyone's ears bleed after five minutes of her relentless chattering. She can also hack into about anything in record time, which is pretty handy when we need information about Itex.

Gazzy -don't ask- is Iggy's partner in crime. He may seem sweet and innocent, but when he gives you that little over-innocent look, you know he's planning to blow up your closet. Or release a stink-bomb in your room.

Angel and Gazzy or the only to blood-related siblings out of the six. Those two share the same golden hair, and giant, penetrating blue eyes. Angel probably got the genetic jack-pot, what with her ability to read, project images into, and control minds, plus breathe underwater.

We are one of the only successful recombinant DNA experiments. The others, the Erasers, are the guards for the School. They are lupine-human hybrids, and they did all the dirty work, such as dump the dead bodies and hunt innocent bird children. Right now, those devilish mutts were probably tracing our every move, waiting for us to land.

But I am the Maximum Ride. I am the strong leader, who can't be too paranoid about those things. I'm probably just over-thinking this completely.

Right?

Peter POV:

Today has probably been one of the most boring patrol days in my history of patrol days. I only ran into one car thief, two muggers, and half of a cat burglar. That guy brought shame to cat burglars everywhere. He ran away screaming at his own reflection, and I hadn't even crawled in the window yet!

_Well, Peter, today is probably the first calm day, so you should head home to Aunt May. _I thought to myself.

I shot out my web line to the building across the street and got ready to swing, when suddenly the line went limp. I looked to where I shot, only to see six birds. Two of which, holding a third bird that had white stuff all over its' wings and... Arms? Now that I look closer, I saw the all of them were humans with wings. I felt my jaw fall open. So I smacked myself.

"No, Spider-Man," I whispered, "you've seen weirder." So, naturally my curiosity got the best of me.

I jumped out and shot out a web-line to a rooftop three or so buildings away from the bird people. Silently as a spider, I crawled over to the building they were hovering near.

"Ugh, gross, what is this stuff?" I heard a feminine voice say. Oops. I hate making girls upset.

"Don't know, Max" So. Max, what a surprisingly wonderful name for a girl.

"Shh. Guys, stop talking. I hear someone thinking by the building." Heard me thinking? Shit. Never met someone who reads minds before...

While I was mulling things over in my head, I failed to notice the six kids go up and over my head, landing behind me.

"Hey, Spandex-Man." the girl named Max called out.

I cringed, wondering when the went behind me without my Spider Sense ringing off.

_Maybe they're not dangerous? _I thought.

While I was off in my own world, _again, _that Max girl waved her hand in front of my face.

"Heeeellllooooo! Spandex-Man! Can you talk?" She practically yelled.

"Spandex-Man? I take offense in that! Y'know, there is a _spider _on my chest for a reason." I whined, crossing my arms and throwing my hips to the side for effect.

"So. What should I call you? Spider-Man?" She laughed.

"Yup."

"You've got to be shitting me."

"Nope."

"You sound like Fang."

"Should I take offense in that, too?" I asked while sticking out my bottom lip. Darn, I always forget people can't see through my mask...

"Nope." Max replied.

"So. You're Max. I'm guessing that emo dude over there is Fang? Just a random guess." I asked.

"Good guess." I fist bumped the air. Woo! First guess!

"ZOMG! You have like, the biggest biceps I've ever seen! And your abs... So defined! You're so ripped... I'm Nudge! I've hear about you on the newspapers. They say you're a menace. Are you? You don't seen that bad. And you're so photogenic! Can I see if you look as cute under the mask as you do... Well, everywhere else? Max, don't you think he's total eye-candy? Ooh, candy seems good right now... Max, can I have some candy? I really want some. OMG, is that a burrito stand? Burrito's are Mexican. Max, aren't you part Mexican? I think I'm part Afrsfsigb..." the tallest pale guy with strawberry blonde hair covered her mouth with one hand.

"Nudge! My ears! They BLEED!" he cried dramatically.

I, myself, was trying to process everything she said. "Well, uh, thanks? And I'm not a menace, J. J. Jameson just looooves to make me look bad. And thanks again... And no, I have a mask so no one _can _know what I look like. Max, please don't answer that question. I don't wanna know. Is that all?"

Maxes eyes glazed over for a second as if she, too, was trying to process what this Nudge character said. Then she looked at me up and down. Slowly. I backed away under her gaze. Then she grabbed my hand and yanked me forward with surprising strength.

"Dude! Don't fall off the edge! I need questions answered before you die." Max yelled. And I just chuckled.

Max POV

My flock and I were happily flying, minding our own freaking business, when suddenly this slimy, sticky, white stuff shot out of nowhere and hit my right wing, which knocked me off course and stuck my wings together.

Fang and Iggy shot underneath me and steadied so I could work on getting the white stuff off. If I'm not mistaken, it looks like spider webs...

"Ugh, what is this stuff?" I moaned.

"Don't know Max." Fang shrugged. Or he tried.

"Shh. Guys, stop talking. I hear someone thinking by the building." Angel whispered, looked at the building closest to us. Fang and Iggy shot up, with me on them of course, and landed being this guy in a skin-tight red and blue suit. It had black web designs on it, and covered his entire body.

"Hey, Spandex-Man," I called.

He cringed before turning around stiffly, before his slightly tilted to the side, as if he was in deep thought. Or being controlled. But, he didn't say anything.

"Heeeellllooooo! Spandex-Man! Can you talk?" I called louder.

"Spandex-Man? I take offense in that! Y'know, there is a _spider _on my chest for a reason." He whined, crossing his arms and throwing his hips to the side like a drama queen. Or like he's gay. But for some reason, I hoped, like, really _really _hoped he's straight.

"So. What should I call you? Spider-Man?" I laughed, trying to not think about him being straight or not.

"Yup."

"You've got to be shitting me."

"Nope."

"You sound like Fang."

"Should I take offense in that, too?" he asked. I heard Angel giggle almost silently behind me.

_What is it, Ange? _I thought.

_He has funny thoughts._

_Okay?_

"Nope." I replied, cutting off the mental link.

"So. You're Max. I'm guessing that emo dude over there is Fang? Just a random guess." Spider-Man asked.

"Good guess." He fist bumped the air, and I could hardly stifle my giggle. Then I froze. Maximum Ride does _not _giggle! I mentally scolded myself.

"ZOMG! You have like, the biggest biceps I've ever seen! And your abs... So defined! You're so ripped... I'm Nudge! I've hear about you on the newspapers. They say you're a menace. Are you? You don't seen that bad. And you're so photogenic! Can I see if you look as cute under the mask as you do... Well, everywhere else? Max, don't you think he's total eye-candy? Ooh, candy seems good right now... Max, can I have some candy? I really want some. OMG, is that a burrito stand? Burrito's are Mexican. Max, aren't you part Mexican? I think I'm part Afrsfsigb..." Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Nudge! My ears! They BLEED!" he cried dramatically.

Spider-Man froze and stuttered while replying, "Well, uh, thanks? And I'm not a menace, J. J. Jameson just looooves to make me look bad. And thanks again... And no, I have a mask so no one can know what I look like. Max, please don't answer that question. I don't wanna know. Is that all?"

Nudge made me actually pause and think. No not about candy or burritos or me being part Mexican. Spider-Man was pretty ripped, and total eye-candy... No! Bad Max! What the Hell am I thinking? Unfortunately, my eyes seemed to have a mind of their own. They traveled up and down Spidey's body. I only snapped out of the daze when I saw him backing up. And he was about to walk off the edge of the roof. So I leaped forward and grabbed his hand, yanking away from the edge.

"Dude! Don't fall off the edge! I need question answered before you die." I yelled.

_No Max, don't feel sad about him dying... He isn't even dead... And you don't even know him! _I felt like brutally murdering my subconscious for giving me my headache.

_Max, don't beat yourself up about it. You're a teen with "raging hormones," as Fang put it. _Angel told me.

_Wait, why did Fang even think that? _I yelled in my head.

_I think he likes you. Like, _like _like you._

Oh. Awkward.

I barely registered Spider-Man chuckle. But when I understand what he did, I glared. He didn't even flinch.

"You take death _that _lightly, bug-boy?" I growled.

"Woah, birdie, hold you horses. I wouldn't die that easily. I fell off a building taller that this and only got a few bruises and a stiff back. Plus, I probably woulda just crawled back up the wall." he chuckled again. I couldn't help but notice how cute and comforting that chuckle was... Ugh! Bad. Max!

"Crawl up the wall? Really? Prove it." I sneered. All he did was chuckle again (ugh, stupid hormones) and he jumped off the roof, but not before doing a elegant flip and half turn. I barely heard a thunk noise of the side of the building, a peered down to see none other then Spider-Man, peering straight back at me through those one-way mirrored eyes. That's not what surprised me. What surprised me was that he hadn't lied. He was stuck to the side of the building by nothing but his fingers and toes.

I guess my shock must have shown cause he started chuckling and shaking his head muttering, "Told ya so..."

He leaped up and pulled himself onto the edge of the roof with on hand. He crouched on the edge, looking so much like a spider that I had to snicker. Spidey cocked his head and looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Gonna ask me those questions now?" Shit. I forgot about the questions.

I blushed. "Did you ever go to a place called the School?"

Confusion was evident on his mask. I could see the mask bunch up where his eye brows scrunched together in confusion.

"Yeah? I go to school Monday though Friday... Why?"

I sighed. "Not school. _The _School. A lab. That tests on kids. Isn't that why you're part spider?"

He cocked his head again(damn, he reminds me of a puppy...). "No. I was bitten."

I chuckled. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Pretty weird huh? One second I'm P- Urm, I mean, one second I'm a nerd, the next I'm crawling on walls."

I chuckled. And watched him as suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Can I ask how you, you got you're wings?" At least Spidey had the decency to seem uncomfortable, because he remember what I said about the School.

I opened my mouth to reply when suddenly a loud siren sounded off in the distance. Spider-Man's head jerked to the side and he shot a web out of his wrist. I recognized that.

"You're the one that clogged my wings?" I half yelled.

"Um... I didn't see you and I was trying to swing away... Later!"

"Don't tell anyone about us!" I called as he swung away.

He made a thumbs up with his free hand before he was out of sight.

Gazzy came up to me. "We're following him, right? I wanna see him fight! I hear he's famous for fighting the Lizard! Well, I giant mutant lizard."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, we're following him."

**(A.N. So, chapter one done! Review please? I'd love it if y'all did. :3 And I will NOT change my mind about Peter/Max. So, hate it and leave or deal with it, or love it and review! And I don't like M rated stuff, so no sex and only a few occasional swear words. If you sneezed during this story, bless you. Peace off. :3)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N. So, my faithful readers! I apologize for taking so long… I just had some problems… Anywho! Thank you all for your kind reviews, and I hope you're not mad at me. Well… Story time! Allons-y! :3)**

Peter POV:

When I finally reach the crime seen, I can't help but curse under my breath. Why? Because of all the villains that could possibly appear tonight, Rhino decided to rob a bank.  
_Oh well…_ I thought _I put on the mask to do this…_  
I swung down to the road and grabbed a cone. Aiming carefully, I threw said cone right onto Rhino's horn causing him to stop and look around, confused.

"Hey look!" I called, "I got the thing on the thing! What do I win?" I couldn't resist. The jokes and retorts are part of me now.

Rhino spun around till he saw me hanging upside down on a lamppost.

"You," he growled.

I tilted my head to the side, "I win… me? That makes no sense,"

Rhino growled again. "Enough with the chit-chat you annoying little bug!"

"Hey! I'm not a bug! More of an arachnid, but whatever…" I mumbled.

"Shut up!" Rhino bellowed. He charged at my perch, trying to startle me but I just flipped off and jumped onto his back.

"Giddy up little do- Um, rhino!" I cheered as I straddled his neck. Rhino backup up in an effort to crush me but I just jumped off again. "Come and get me, Rhino!" I called as pulled off the porthole **(A.N. I think that's what it's called…)**and jumped into the sewers.

Max POV:

As the flock and I watched Spider-Man and the Rhino-like man fight, I couldn't stop the worry from clenching my heart. This man singlehandedly defeated a giant rampaging lizard and probably lots of other villains from what I've heard, and yet I'm still worried. Why? I don't know. It's just not like me to worry about someone, especially a stranger, so easily.

What the Hell has this man done to me?

Peter POV:

When Rhino crashed down into the sewers, the first thing I did was shoot my webs at a pipe, a pull. Steam shot out and the Rhino roared in rage and exhaustion.

I had learned the hard way that he can't cool down easily in his rhino… thing, so steam and heat weakens him. I was hoping for a quick fight, because I was pretty tired. For once, the universe was in my favor, and the Rhino fainted.  
I pushed him into a web-net, and hoisted him back onto the streets of New York. As I waited for someone to come to take Rhino away, I couldn't help but overhear a woman whispering rather loudly on a roof. When I strained my ears, I could barely make out, "Fang… he's okay… thing… Angel… reading minds… Spider-Man"  
_Hmm… Fang and Angel… The bird kids must've followed me! _ I thought with amusement.  
I crawled up the wall and poked my head over the edge to see if my suspicions were correct. Sure enough, six kids were hanging out on the roof, with the youngest three facing me and the others facing away.

"Max. Spider-Man is behind you." The youngest, Angel I think, said.

Max whirled around and glared at me. "What were you doing?" she demanded. "Eavesdropping?" she growled. The look in her eyes sent chills down my spine, but not out of fear. _Interesting…_I mused.

"What were you doing?" I replied, smirking, "Stalking me?"

Her eyes widened and she turned bright red. "We were there incase you needed help..." She muttered.

"Well… Thanks for the thought, but I work alone," I replied. "Ever since Black Cat turned out to be a bitch…" I added under my breath. I climbed up the rest of the way onto the roof and sat down near the edge. I turned around to check on Rhino and noticed he was being dragged away into a large van labeled S.H.E.I.L.D. A man with a black eye-patch held up a thumbs up before climbing into the van and driving away.  
I turned back the kids and saw Max staring at me, Fang glaring at me, and the rest of the kids asleep.  
"So…" I drawled awkwardly, "How old are you all?"

"Fang, Iggy and I are around 15, Nudge is around 12, Gazzy's 9, and Angel's 7. How old are you?"

"16."

"16?! B-but, you're so… Young! Aren't you afraid that you'll die?" Max sputtered.

"Meh. I always turn out okay." I replied with a little wave.

"Okay then… So, new question… Why do you wear a mask? Don't you want people to know who saved them?" she asked.

I chuckled. "Imagine telling everyone who you were, and basically giving all the bad guys points against you by using everyone you love as bait. Also, try to imagine being hated by most of the city." As Max opened her mouth, I cut her off, "Ah. Not done yet. I don't want my aunt to stay up late at night, praying that her nephew will come home alive, and I want to be a hero to help people. Not let any possible fame I have get to my head, like Iron Man. Understand?"

Max started to nod, then stopped. "Why do people hate you?"

"J. Jonah Jameson decided that I am a menace. Even after I saved him, he convinced a good portion of the city that I was working with the bad guys and saved him to get on his good side. I'm pretty positive he doesn't have one."

"I don't think you're a menace…" Max muttered. Her eyes widened and she blushed.

I felt my heart skip a beat. I dismissed it as the dying adrenaline.  
"Thanks. That means a lot." I said softly. Max and I stared at each other for a while before Fang stood up and glared at me.

"Spandex, are you nocturnal?"

I glanced at him like he had three heads. "No… Why?"

"Then you should get home."

"… Okay, whatever… Don't get your panties in a bunch..." I mumbled. As I turned around and shot out a web, I felt a hand on my arm. I looked over my shoulder to see who stopped me.

Max was standing there with a fierce glare on her face. "Don't tell anyone about us, or I will make you're life a living hell."

Something in her voice made me believe her. "I won't, I won't. I wasn't planning on it…" With that I swung away to my house.

As I climbed in my window and underdressed, I couldn't help but think about Max and the flock. What did they have to go through to get those wings? It must have been painful. With a sigh, I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep.

My last thought was _Will I see Max again?_

Max POV:

As Spider-Man swung away I turned to Fang with a questioning glance. He shrugged and glared a Spidey's disappearing silhouette.

"Max?" A small voice asked.

I turned to see none other than my little Angel glancing at me anxiously. "What is it, sweetie?" I pulled her into a hug.

"Spider-Man's thoughts are getting increasingly harder to read. I haven't gotten his name, what he looks like, anything. The only thought that I got was some high school called Midtown High. I don't know if he's really a threat. But Max, I think he said he was a nerd. Could a nerd be that threatening?" **(A.N. Read the first chapter to find where he mentioned his nerd-i-ness)**

I snickered. I couldn't imagine Spider-Man as a nerd. "I think we should enroll in his school and see if we can find him."

_And so you can see what he looks like._  
**Shut up, Voice.**

Angel gave me a knowing smile and Fang growled and sat by the farthest corner of the roof.

"Okay, let's settle down. I'll tell the rest of the flock in the morning."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME PASS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Flock! Wakey wakey!" I called, bounding from one flock member to another, trying to wake them all up.

Eventually, I succeeded, but ended up with an "accidental" fist sandwich from Iggy, three fart-bombs from Gazzy, and lots of mental groaning courtesy of Angel. Nudge was luckily quiet, for once.

"Okay, I have an "offer," for you all. We can either go to the Institute, or school. Not the School, but a school.

"So, who wants to go to the Institute?" Fang and Iggy raised their hands. "School?"  
Everyone else raised their hands for that. "School it is."

Nudge and Angel started dancing in circles, talking about "being normal." Gazzy and Iggy were talking about bombs, and Fang was sulking. And I was trying to keep up with my poker face but inside I was jumping up and down like an over-excited fan girl. Not because of the fact that I'm going to school, but for a reason that makes me mad at myself.

I might have a slight crush on Spider-Man.

Peter POV:

"Peter Parker, get up or you'll be late for school!"

"Coming Aunt May!"

Groaning, I rolled off of my bed. As I was getting into my Spider-Man suit, I thought I saw six large birds fly over head, but as soon as I rubbed my eyes and looked again, they were gone. Hmm, interesting. Was I imagining things?  
I put on a tight fitting t-shirt and baggy jeans, then shrugged on a large jacket, and dragged my backpack downstairs. The bus just pulled up on the sidewalk by the time I was done with my toast.

"Bye, Aunt May! See you after school!" I called as I grabbed my skateboard and ran out the door. The first thing I saw was three kids getting on the bus. Not just any kids though. Max, Fang, and Iggy were on my bus. Crap. Did they figure me out that quickly? Deciding to let them come to me, I climbed in the bus and took the back seat. I was right behind the three flock members, so I could hear what they said.

"Do any of them look like Spider-Man?" Max whispered. Thank God I decided to wear a jacket over my shirt today…

"No… The only one wearing a tight fitting shirt is too big." Fang whispered back.

"The only one who walks like Spider-Man does is the nerdy guy behind us. But he couldn't be… Does he look like a superhero to you, Max?" Iggy whispered back.

I tried hard to not laugh and say how ironic his statement was. I mean, no, I don't look like a hero, I look like a nerd. But, still, I am a vigilante none the less.

"You never know, Iggy. He could be." Max replied. She gave me a fleeting glance, then blushed lightly and scowled when she found she was caught.

The rest of the ride went by quickly. The flock constantly gave me quick uncertain looks and I tried to act annoyed and curious whenever they did, (Well, me being annoyed wasn't an act.) but we finally reached the school.

I got out of the bus as quickly as I could and rushed to my locker, grabbed the things I needed, then headed to my first class, trigonometry.

Just my luck I happened to run into Max on my way there.

She looked up at me and shoved a paper in my face. "Know where my first class is?"

I glanced at the paper and stifled a groan. Lucky me! We had first period together. And second. And third. And the rest. She even signed up for Photography apparently.

"Yeah. We have all the same classes together." I offered a weak smile that she returned just as weakly. "C'mon. It's this way."

Max nodded and followed me down the halls. "I'm Max, by the way. Maximum Ride."

I glanced at her and smiled. But, before I could even give her my name, Flash appeared.

"Hey, Parker. What are you doing with a girl?"

I mentally groaned. Flash seems to think that all new girls are his. "I'm showing her her first class."

"Well, back off. I can do it." He snapped. He strode forward and put his arm around Max's shoulders. "Come on doll. Show me your schedule."

"Flash, I highly doubt you even know where the advanced classes are." I said.

Max snickered loudly. "Oh yeah? I doubt you know how to play sports." Flash spat.

I smirked. "Remember basketball last year? **(A.N. When Peter embarrasses Flash in the basketball court)**I think that counts as playing a sport." I replied innocently. "Max, trig is this way."

She was having a hard time containing her laughs by the time we walked away. "Anyway, before that guy interrupted you, you were saying your name. What is it?"

"Peter Parker."

"Nice to meet you Peter."

We just got to the door when my spider-sense went off. I turned around casually to see Flash's fist inches from my face. I didn't have time to brace my senses. My reflexes got the better of me. I snapped my hand up and grabbed the fist, and twisted in large circle. And, ta da! Flash appeared on the floor.

"Oops…" I muttered. "Sorry, Flash." I grabbed his hand again and pulled him up against the wall. "I didn't mean to do that…"

He just glared at me and stomped away, probably to mend his pride.

I turned around to see Max clapping slowly with an amused smirk on her face. "Nice job. Where'd you learn to fight?" She asked.

I scratched the back of my neck with a sheepish grin. "You could say I taught myself."

Max raised an eyebrow. "No one can just get that good without good training. But that's not what I want to talk about." I sighed in relief. "What I want to know is why you did that. I could've gotten rid of that guy myself."

"Max, you can't always rely on yourself to take care of your problems. Everyone needs someone to help with the burden at some point." Her attitude went from mad to surprised to curious to emotionless faster than a human eye could follow. But, I could, because I'm not entirely human, am I?

"You sound like you speak out of experience."

"And why would you say that? I'm just a nerd from a high school. Now I think we should get to class before we're late."

I opened the door for Max and followed her in.

"Ah, Ms. Ride, Mr. Parker, there you two are." Mrs. Walker said with a smile. "Ms. Ride, can you introduce yourself to the class, and tell us something about yourself?"

_I have a feeling she isn't going to say she has wings._I mused. I gave Max an encouraging smile and sat down.

"I'm Maximum Ride, and I moved here with my fl-family from Colorado, **(A.N. Wasn't the E-shaped house in Colorado? If not, please tell me…)**and you," Max jabbed a finger in a football players face. "If you flirt with me I'll break your man parts faster than you can say 'bananas.'"

I raised my eyebrows and quietly clapped in amusement. Max is probably the first girl to stand up to a jocks "charm," and it was a nice change.

"That's great Max. I'll let your punishment slide because today is your first day, but we do not tolerate rudeness or violence in our school."

Max scoffed. "Yeah, sure. Then keep a closer eye on that Flash guy 'cause I can tell he is 'rude and violent' in the halls."

Mrs. Walker glared at Max but ignored her comment. "Go ahead and sit by Mr. Parker. I'm sure you don't want to get in detention on the first day of school, do you?"

"Whatever." Max huffed and strode over to her seat. "Do teachers here always imagine this school is perfect?"

"Nah, Professor Conners doesn't. He knows that nothing is perfect and never will be." Especially after his lab-rat days… I added in my head.

"Connors? Isn't he the guy that became the Lizard?" Max asked. I cringed. Is that all that anybody knows him for?

"Well, yes, but he's a genius. He thought he was helping people. He only had the best interests for people in his heart, but he didn't act well on those interests because of a miscalculation. Anyway, I think we should pay attention before Mrs. Walker yells at us."

The rest of the period, I pointedly ignored any comments Max had about Professor Connors and his alter-ego. She didn't seem to catch the hint.

So when the bell rang, I made a small joyous hum and started for the door, until I remembered that I had to lead Max to the next class.

"C'mon, Max. Science is this way." I couldn't help but let excitement into my voice. Now, don't call me insensitive or any of that, but I can't help but feel curious about the science behind Max's wings. But I won't ask, because I want the Flock to trust me. And she doesn't know I'm Spider-Man yet.

"You like science?" Max asked incredulously.

"Well, not all is bad. Some scientists use science to help save lives, while others test on animals and poison the atmosphere."

She looked at me with her poker face (One that I could never keep up for long, mind you) and shrugged.

"Oh, I like the good science, just to say." I added in quickly.

Max laughed. "Well, lets get inside before we're late."

We walked through the doors to see we were the first ones here.

"Professor Connors?" I called. A slight buzz in the back of my head made me turn around.

"Ah, Peter, bit early today, aren't you? And how many times do I have to tell you, call me Connors." He said.

_Just Connors? Really, Spider-Sense? Connors is not longer a large, green, and incredibly strong thing. Not the Hulk, the Lizard. Though the Hulk is pretty "nice" if you like to smash stuff… Like me…_ I mentally sighed._ Brain, you're getting off topic._

"So, Connors… This is the new student M-"

"Maximum Ride. Peter, I can introduce myself."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure I understand…" I mumbled while turning around in an attempt to see why my Spider Sense was set off.

"Peter?" Max frowned in confusion and glanced around too.

"Hmm…?" I replied absentmindedly.

"What's going on?" She asked with concern.

Connors eyes widened in realization. "Ms. Ride, can you accompany me to the library?" Max nodded. "Splendid! Go on ahead, I'll catch up soon."

Max narrowed her eyes. "Okay…" She drawled. She glanced at me one more time before walking ahead.

Connors watched her until she was out of earshot. "Peter, do what you need to do. Make sure whatever is causing this gets taken care of."

I nodded and headed off to search for the bad guy.

**(A.N. So… Curtis Connors is a good guy because I feel bad for him. So, that one line-thingy at the beginning was from Spectacular Spider-Man. Sorry again for taking so long to update.**  
**Bless your face. If you sneezed during this story, bless you. Peace off.**  
**spider-man fan)**


End file.
